


Celebrations

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Double Penetration, Elves, Fantasy, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Orcs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowd all riled up Daruk waved at their handlers, and the elves were thrust into the middle of the soldiers, grabbed one by one.</p><p>Numa was spared - but only for a moment - as Daruk caught his braid and pulled him close.</p><p>“And you, pretty one, will get a special reward if you do your duty well,” he said, voice too sweet. Numa shuddered, knowing that a ‘reward’ from the warchief was usually not something he would enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



> This is a fic for Therefore_Dubious, who was kind enough to let me play with her lovely characters.
> 
> As always, many thanks to my dear Emma, who held my hand.

 

Numa wanted to sleep. He didn’t need it as much as he needed it before he was marked by the runes of the orcs, but still. There was a part of him that longed to just close his eyes and wait for a better tomorrow.

Time always moved slow in the pen. The wolves weren’t set on hurting them, but they were animals, uncaring of the needs of others. They only cared about eating, fighting and fucking.

And fucking they did. Numa felt like his hole was worn ragged, Raaz, Daruk’s big wolf panting above him as the beast’s knot inflated in his hole, pumping him full of his seed. It wasn’t the first load he had in the last three days. It wasn’t even the first one that day, but he still had to shudder at the feeling of the thin, warm liquid filling him up, tickling out beside Raaz’s knot and making the insides of his thighs sticky.

The other elves weren’t in better shape either. Some - the newer ones - were crying, grasping at the ground for mercy. He would help them, when Raaz was finally finished, using his magic to heal up their injuries enough to give them a little comfort.

Most elves lost their powers when the orcs marked them, but Numa had been lucky, his inner talents strong enough not to be stomped out completely. It made him a bit more valuable than the rest, and it at least gave him a purpose.

Not like Daruk would have let him die. The warchief was much more…  _ loyal  _ wasn’t a good word, not to describe something an orc would feel towards a slave elf. But, satisfied with him, maybe. As much as he liked to play, to tease and torture him, Numa knew Daruk prefered to have him around. 

He didn’t want to think too much about it.

Raaz growled, thrusting his hip forward and making him fall to his elbows. Numa closed his eyes, hating the way his own cock twitched from the pressure of the knot pressing into him. After so much time, he still found it humiliating that his body betrayed him on occasion. There was nothing he could do about it. He never… he never touched himself on purpose when he was fucked, not wanting to give in that last bit, but not allowing himself the relief just made him frustrated. More frustrated than he already was.

“They’ll be done soon,” and orc soldier said from the door of the pen, looking at the elves withering beneath the giant wolves casually. Numa had no idea how long he’d been standing there, and didn’t really care. Though he was pretty sure there was a reason for the man’s presence.

Raaz took that moment to finally pull out, his still half-full knot dragging against his hole and making him bite his lip hard. His ass was left gaping, come oozing out of him.

That was all the orc needed, apparently. He dragged Numa up and pushed him into the waiting hands of the older elves - mostly used to do household chores - without hesitation.

“Clean him, pretty him up. Daruk wants him in his best form tonight,” he bit out, already looking for the others who were done being used.

 

***

 

Numa was bathed, light lavender skin rubbed with oils and herbs until the stink of the last three days disappeared. His collar - the leather shiny with wear - was cleaned too and they put some bronze bracelets and anklets on him with small coins on them that chimed when he moved.

He must have looked lovely - or at least the orcs’ definition of lovely - and by then he could hear the commotion in the big tent in the middle of the camp. They didn’t use it that often, mostly for celebrations or to hold meetings between the different clans of the tribe.

Numa didn’t know what exactly was going on, but he knew that there were a lot more wolves in the pen than usual, ones he didn’t know, even though by now he recognized the ones in the possession of Daruk’s people. So they must have been the steeds of visitors.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. As much as he trusted Daruk to keep him, it wasn’t rare to exchange slaves as a sign of good faith. And one could never know what to expect from strangers.

 

***

 

Numa had never seen so many orcs in one place. The big tent was crawling with them, making him and the dozen other elves prepared for their pleasure feel tiny and fragile. Of course, there was no situation in which an elf wouldn’t feel dwarfed by an orc, but having so many of them in one place just drove home how thin and weak they were compared to the brutish creatures.

Nobody paid them much attention at first. One of the older orcs led them up to the main table, keeping close to the tent’s wall so they wouldn’t get trampled by the drunk guests. Numa managed to catch a few snippets of conversation, finally understanding what was going on.

Daruk had apparently managed to make a deal with a rival tribe - a big one, led by the famed Hamle. Even Numa knew who he was, and that was saying something.

He didn’t even notice how anxious he was until he could finally see Daruk, and his belly settled a bit. Oh, he knew the reason why they were here, that they would be used for the entertainment of everyone, but just knowing that the warchief who’d been his owner for a while now was there was enough to make him know that he could take it, that nothing fatal would happen.

Really, it was completely unreasonable. He was a slave, just like the others, and having Daruk’s favor meant little. Sure, he was treated slightly better, but the warchief didn’t let him off any easier than the rest of the slaves.

Like now. They were lined up next to the table and slowly but surely every eye was on them. One of the younger elves next to him was crying quietly. Numa wasn’t sure he would offer him a word of comfort even if he was allowed. There was no sense to it.

The tent fell silent when Daruk stood, tall and intimidating, even compared to other orcs. There was a reason why he was a tribe leader at such a young age, and although most of it was his cunning, nobody could say that the inherently imposing figure he cut didn’t help.

“Friends. Tonight, we are celebrating an alliance that will shape the future of our kind.”

The orcs cried out in unision. If what Numa picked up was true, then he didn’t doubt it. Orc tribes were largely independent, and actually having a solid relationship between them was almost unheard of.

“In celebration, I’m giving you these slaves to enjoy for your pleasure during the feast. There’s enough to go around, if you can keep yourself from breaking them,” he added, and everyone cheered.

The crowd all riled up Daruk waved at their handlers, and the elves were thrust into the middle of the soldiers, grabbed one by one.

Numa was spared - but only for a moment - as Daruk caught his braid and pulled him close.

“And you, pretty one, will get a special reward if you do your duty well,” he said, voice too sweet. Numa shuddered, knowing that a ‘reward’ from the warchief was usually not something he would enjoy.

The next second he was released and sucked into the crowd. A blocky, unfamiliar orc taking hold of him and forcing him to his knees.

Numa went willingly. There was no use to struggle, and things usually went smoother if he complied. He’d learnt that quick.

The orc - skin greener than usual in Daruk’s tribe, so probably a guest - opened his pants, pulling his thick, dark cock out of his pants.

He was still soft, which was no wonder with the stench of booze around him, but Numa knew what his job was. He took a deep breath and got to work, licking around the fat head, trying not to gag from the taste. It was hard, but he had enough practice to pull it off, and the orc seemed satisfied with his efforts.

He growled, propping his backside against the table and pulled Numa closer with a hand on the back of his head. He went with it, letting the orc yank him forward. He was too big to just slide down his throat - he started filling out quickly - but he tried, and tried and tried until Numa’s body gave in and the huge cock finally popped in all the way.

It hurt. He could already feel that he would have a hard time talking tomorrow, not like there were many people he could converse with.

He let his mind go blank as his mouth was fucked. Orcs didn’t particularly mind a little teeth - their skin being thicker even on their intimate parts - so he was free to just close his eyes and let it happen without having to concentrate.

Numa couldn’t tell how much time passed until the orc came, hot, bitter spurts of his seed washing over his tongue and down his throat. The taste might have been familiar, but it wasn’t any less foul. A part of his brain told him that Daruk… that he tasted different than the rest, but he wasn’t sure if it was true, or if his mind just played tricks on him.

 

***

 

By the time most of the celebration died down, Numa wasn’t any more clean than he had been in the wolf pen. He’d been fucked by… four? Or maybe five orcs, and had sucked off at least as many. His belly was full and churning with all the come he’d been forced to swallow and his hole felt tender and sensitive from all the rough treatment. A slave handler plugged him up with one of the crude sextoys the orcs used to keep the slaves open and ready to be fucked. It was big and heavy and felt cold no matter how long he had it in him.

Numa was kneeling by one of the wooden posts keeping the tent up, the last orc he served with his mouth just leaving him there a moment before.

He was tired, skin flushed and a bit feverish, like every time he was overstimulated to such an extent. He didn’t even notice the next person coming up to him until they were standing right in front of him.

He opened his mouth instinctively, letting his eyes fall shut. To his surprise, instead of being fed a cock, there were blunt, gentle fingers on his jaw.

“Look at you, this is what I like to see. Fucked out just like you should be,” Daruk said, and maybe it was the exhaustion, but just the tone of his voice was enough to make Numa shiver.

“Master…”

Daruk swiped his hair off of his forehead, grinning down at him.

“I can see that you’ve worked hard, little bird. Do you want your reward?” he asked as he pulled Numa to his feet by his collar.

He didn’t know what to answer, his mind was a bit foggy... One of the orcs made him drink a full mug of the nasty liquor they had for the festivities. It had been awful burning all the way down his throat, and now his head was spinning a bit.

 

***

 

Numa could barely remember the short walk to the chieftain's tent. He was only even dimly aware that they weren’t alone, with Warchief Hamle right beside them, the two orcs talking good naturedly with Daruk’s heavy arm thrown over Numa’s shoulder and pulling him along.

The servants fled the tent as soon as they arrived, having done their job by lighting a fire and putting out snacks and wine.

The men sat at the low table, continuing their chat like Numa wasn’t even there, even though he was pulled to Daruk’s lap. The orc started fondling him absentmindedly, squeezing down on his ass from time to time, tapping his fingers against the base of his plug.

Numa closed his eyes and let his body relax, swearing inside that the alcohol was the only thing making him feel comfortable plastered against Daruk’s warm, naked chest.

He tuned out for a while, trying not to tense up from his master kneading his ass almost painfully hard. He was sore all over - some of the guest at the celebration giving him the occasional spank. 

“You like him?” Daruk asked suddenly, shaking him out of his stupor with a particularly hard pinch on his bottom.

“He’s a lovely piece of meat,” Hamle said, finishing his cup and putting it back down with a clank. “I bet he feels all welcoming inside.”

Daruk hummed, holding Numa still as he worked the thick plug out of his hole.

“That he does. He’s a little pig. Acting all reluctant, but desperate for some orc cock. Or wolf cock. I don’t think he cares as long as he’s being fucked.”

That wasn’t true. He knew it. Even Daruk knew it, but the man liked to pretend that Numa was a whore thirsty for sex. He couldn’t protest, not in front of such an important guest. He wasn’t that stupid.

He couldn’t stop from giving a small moan when the toy finally slipped free, leaving him open and gaping. He didn’t stay like that for long though, because Daruk’s blocky, blunt fingers were right there, plunging into him.

Numa bit his lip, hiding his face away in the warchief’s shoulder. It didn’t… it didn’t exactly feel bad, but he didn’t want to enjoy it. He couldn’t.

Daruk probably felt him tense up, because he snagged his braid and tugged on it with his free hand.

“Now, now, my little pig. You will behave.”

Numa didn’t miss the threat behind his words and he did his best to make his muscles comply. It was hard, because the man wasn’t fooling around, adding another finger to the three already working in his hole. It hurt, but Numa was used to the burn by now. Honestly, it was a bit disturbing how little it bothered his body anymore.

“That’s what I want to see,” his master said, letting go of his hair and reaching down to undo his belt. It didn’t take him long, and a moment later his fingers retreated, replaced by the meaty head of Daruk’s cock.

As always, Numa’s breath caught in his throat when the orc entered him. His master was big, and that first thrust forward was always like a punch in the gut. He wanted to get away on instinct, but Daruk’s hands were on his hips, pulling him down and lifting him up like he was merely a toy for the sole purpose of fucking.

Numa did the best he could, which was to hold onto the man’s broad shoulders and brace himself against the fucking that was hard enough to rattle his bones.

He hoped that would be it. Sure, he was a bit out of breath, body feeling sensitized with his skin stretching too tight across his muscles, but it wasn’t the first time Daruk used him in front of someone else… Still, he couldn’t help feeling Hamle’s eyes burning into his back. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something heavy in the air that made it hard to think.

Daruk didn’t fuck him for long. As soon as his hole got used to the invasion he slowed down, hands gripping Numa’s hips tight as he kept him in place, with his cock deep inside him.

“Ah, we are not being very good hosts, little bird. The least we can do is to put on a little show for our honored guest,” the man said, and Numa could hear the smirk in his voice.

Before he could protest he was turned around, his legs grabbed under the knees to put his hole on view before Daruk drove his cock home again. He knew it made no sense, but he couldn’t stop his hands from flying up to cover his face in mortification.

Daruk lifted him up and then let him drop, knocking a moan out of him.

“No, you pointy eared little pig, that is not the way you do it,” he growled, the sound reverberating through Numa’s chest. “Reach down and pull your asscheeks apart for chieftain Hamle to see.”

He sobbed, but obeyed, fingers shaking as he did what he was told.

The other orc groaned, reaching down to adjust himself, but Daruk didn’t seem to care, fucking Numa like they were alone in the tent.

“Now that’s what I want to see. Put a finger in, pig, show the guest how far you can stretch.”

Numa felt tears running down his face. But he had to obey. His entrance felt puffy and hot under the cold tip of his fingers, making him shiver, but thankfully he was slick enough from all the fucking before that he could work a digit in. It was painful, the added burn making his neglected cock twitch. He didn’t want that. He didn’t.

It had to be the alcohol.

“Good. Another.”

Numa shook his head silently, eyes squeezed tightly shut, even as he did it. Daruk didn’t stop pumping into him, slick, thick cock making it hard to work his finger in. The ball of his hand brushed against his balls, making Numa bite off a pathetic little whine from the tiny zap of pleasure racing up his spine.

His master bent down and bit into his shoulder, the pain sharp and sudden - in contrast with the slow throbbing ache in his hole.

“Doing well, little bird, but you have to hurry up. I don’t think Hamle will be able to keep himself back for much longer, and you are not ready yet to take both of us…” Daruk whispered into his ear, making his whole body lock up.

What? That… That couldn’t be possible! It couldn’t. Numa’s brain had a hard time processing the words. He’d never done anything like that before. Sure, he had been used a lot. Sometimes in both holes at the same time, but… But that couldn’t be done.

He didn’t… didn’t exactly struggle, but he did try to… do something. What he thought he could achieve by resisting, he had no idea, but he didn’t really care in his moment of panic.

It was all cut short but by Daruk letting go of his legs and catching him by the throat with one hand, the other going between his legs to replace the fingers he yanked back.

That was a bad trade, because the orc had much larger hands, and the pain of him pushing his digits inside was enough to make Numa’s body go boneless.

He couldn’t breathe, Daruk’s palm hot and tight over the thin skin of his neck as he squeezed down.

“Hey, none of that now, little pig. I have been very kind to you since the moment we met, but it’s time to really break in this slutty hole of yours, hm?” He asked, voice sounding almost sweet.

Not like Numa could answer, hands trying in vain to pull Daruk’s arm away so he could get some air. The orc waited until the edge of his vision was going gray before relaxing his hold, but he kept his hand there as a warning.

Numa didn’t even notice when he added a third finger.

He did notice when he pulled out, though. His body twitched, the sudden relief seeming almost unnatural. He wasn’t sure he ever felt that when being fucked by Daruk.

“Yeah, I think you’re ready, little bird,” he said, pulling on his balls for a second before draping his arm across his body to keep him in place.

“Come now, friend. Let’s anoint this alliance the best way possible,” Daruk grinned, leaning back to offer Numa’s already stuffed hole to their guest.

Hamle licked his lips, standing slowly.

“That is an excellent idea. There’s a reason why I knew you to be a good ally,” he said, cock already out. He wasn’t as big as Daruk, but large enough to make Numa’s breath hitch. He tried to close his legs when the orc knelt, but to no avail.

Hamle took hold of his legs, pushing them up as he lined his dick up. 

Numa didn’t even notice he started talking - voice scratchy from disuse and from sucking so many cocks - and in elvish, on top. But it mattered little. He knew that the men wouldn’t have stopped, even if they understood his protests.

Hamle had to work for it, inching his cock in bit by bit, the stretch bad enough to have Numa throw his head back and scream. But he did it, grunting and sweating and cursing under his breath until he was fully inside.

It felt like… nothing he ever felt before. Like he was about to break apart, so full that he couldn’t understand how he was not dying.

Daruk’s hand kept spasming on his throat, probably from the increased pleasure of Hamle’s cock snuggling up next to his. But that was okay, Numa wasn’t even sure he was still breathing.

There was a blessed second of stillness when all three of them just waited, too caught up in the sensation of being joined together… It didn’t last long.

Numa screamed again when Hamle moved, pulling back almost gently - for an orc - and then pushed inside again, steady and unrelenting. Numa was going to be split in two. Any minute.

It didn’t come, though. He didn’t know if he should be grateful or not for his body’s ability to whether the impossible, he couldn’t think.

One slow thrust was followed by another and another and… and soon enough - too soon - he was being fucked in earnest, the pressure inside him unimaginable and building like a tide.

He was scared. He never felt like this before, and he didn’t know where it would lead. His reality was narrowed down to the bodies caging him in, the heaving chests pressed against his skin, the rough hands gripping his flesh.

When Daruk reached down for his poor, abandoned cock, it was a shock. His master had never done that before, touched him with the intent of giving pleasure… he didn’t know what to do with it.

“So good for us, little bird. So good. Here you go, have your reward,” he said with a grunt, fingers flying over Numa’s dick fast even as he stilled, his seed pumping into the elf’s belly.

He wanted to get away, to be spared of the climax, but there was nowhere to run, and just as Hamle came with a cry fitting for battle he did too, spilling over his master’s hand, eyes unseeing as the pleasure washed over him.

He could feel that there was come overflowing from his hole, bubbling out beside the two cocks still keeping him open. He could feel Hamle jerk twice more, hips twitching forward with the aftershocks. He could feel Daruk biting the pointy tip of his ear, licking along his lobe.

And then… Numa didn’t feel anything for a long while.


End file.
